1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forming presses through which foodstuffs are shaped.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,598 and 4,293,979, disclose forming presses used for forming foodstuffs and particularly meat products. These patented presses are used with grinding machines that grind foodstuffs and force the ground product into the food presses. The patented presses are usable for the intended purpose of forming foodstuffs and of coupling to a grinding machine. They utilize insert members that determine product shape and have proven very effective for use with many grinding and extrusion machines.
The present invention constitutes an improvement on the forming presses disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patents.